Forward
by Meee
Summary: Sirius travels Forward in time as a 17 year old. Please R & R! COMPLETE! AU, because of frickin' OotP
1. I Think I might Like It Here

A/N: Ok, so the whole time thing has been done before. But I like the idea, so I'm doing this story. Just try and stop me!! MUA HAHAHA!!! Anyway, this is just an experiment. I don't know where it's going. These [ and ] mean a thought.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah...don't own anything....blah blah....don't sue.....blah blah....have Felton if I could.....  
  
*** Sirius Black snapped his book shut as he heard his stomach rumble. "Ugh." He said, getting off of the crimson couch he sat on.  
  
"James, I'm going to the kitchens. You coming?"  
  
The bespeckled boy looked up from his Quidditch book. "Nah. Bring me back something, will ya?"  
  
"Didn't get much eating done, what with the food fight and all, didja Paddy?" Remus said, looking up from a game of Wizard's chess he was playing with Peter. He ducked as a pillow went flying towards his head.  
  
"Har har. I'm off," he said, and exited through the portrait hole. Winking at the fat lady, he wandered off towards the kitchens.  
  
As he walked, he felt a yawn coming on, most likely caused by the night before, which was a full moon. Closing his eyes and streching out his arms, his mouth opened wide. After he was done, he tried to wipe the sleep out that was quickly invading his eyes, to no avail.  
  
He felt his eyes starting to close. [What are you doing, Black? You cannot fall asleep in the middle of the second floor corridor at 2:30 on Saturday.] He told himself.  
  
Looking around, he noticed an empty room nearby. [Only for a minute. I'll just go rest my eyes.]  
  
Slipping quietly into the room, he sat against the wall and closed his eyes. Within seconds, he had drifted off to sleep.  
  
In this state, he was oblivious to the swirling room about him.  
  
*** Sirius yawned as he opened his eyes. Glancing at his watch, he saw it read 6:30 PM. "Dammit," he said out loud. Getting up, he ran out the door and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. Right before he said the password, 3 people stepped out.  
  
"Give it a rest, Hermione. Harry was the youngest player in a century. He can control himself on a Thunderbolt," a red-haired boy was saying. A shorter brunette was listening to him, seemingly preparing to give a good reason why Harry shouldn't ride a Thunderbolt. A dark haired boy was following behind the two, nodding to what the redhead was saying.  
  
"But what if he -" the girl stopped short as she saw Sirius standing in front of her. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place his face. "Uh, who are you?"  
  
"I was about to ask the same thing. What year is this?" he asked.  
  
"What year? Uh, 2003. Don't you know that already?"  
  
Sirius' mouth dropped open as he heard her answer. (a/n: ok, so it should be like 1997, but this is MY story, not J.K.'s!) His mind contemplated a thousand reasons why he was there, but none made much sense.  
  
"Well, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley," he waved, "And this is Harry Potter."  
  
At hearing his best friend's name, he furrowed his brow. "So, who are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"What? Oh, my name is Sirius....Sirius Felton. I just transferred here from Durmstrang. Could you show me to the headmaster's office? I suppose I'm a little lost." He extended his hand, which was shaken by the three 18 year olds.  
  
"Sure. I'll show you the way. I'll meet you two in the Great Hall later, ok?" Harry said to his friends. Sirius nodded and they walked off towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"So...your name is Potter?" Sirius asked after walking in silence.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What are your parent's names?" He asked, trying to confirm his suspicions.  
  
"Were. They were James and Lily." Harry said, with a solemn expression. Sirius's breath caught in his throat. Cautiously he replied.  
  
"W- What do you mean, were?"  
  
"The were murdered by Voldemort when I was one." Harry said. Sirius stood rooted to the spot. If he hadn't grabbed onto a stone figure standing nearby, he would have collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Oh, god, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said his name. I know most people aren't used to hearing it."  
  
"It- its ok." He finally recovered and started walking again, with Harry's help.  
  
They reached Dumbledore's office and Harry turned toward the black hair boy. "This is it. Password is Fizzing Whizbees." Sirius smiled at Dumbledore's use of candy for a password.  
  
The stone gargoyle started moving, and Harry waved. "See you around." He headed toward the Great Hall.  
  
Sirius ran up the steps to the office. Bursting through the door, he found Dumbledore opening a Chocolate Frog, and laughing as he got his own card, which was waving furiously at his real self.  
  
"Professor!!" Sirius exclaimed. The old man turned, and for once seemed utterly shocked at who stood before him.  
  
"Sirius Black? What in the world-"  
  
"I don't know what's happened, Professor. I was going towards the kitchens, and I was getting tired, so I went into a room, and I only meant to rest my eyes, but I guess I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was in the future, and I met James and Lily's son, and Professor, how did I get here? Are they dead?" he said, all in one breath. The young man collapsed onto a chair, and put his head in his hands.  
  
Dumbledore put down the card and sat forward. "Mr. Black, I honestly do not know how you got here. This school still holds some surprises."  
  
"Are they dead? Is my best friend dead?" Sirius asked, choking back tears.  
  
Sighing, the white-haired man answered. "Yes. They were murdered some years ago." As the young man dissolved into sobs, Dumbledore continued. "I think it would be best for me to fill you in on the past years."  
  
While Sirius listened intently, Dumbledore told him of all the happening since his 7th year at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm a convict? And Peter- there's no way!" he said, once the story was finished.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Sirius. Now, did you tell the three your real name?"  
  
"No. I said I was Sirius Felton, and that I had transferred from Durmstrang."  
  
"That was good. We don't want them suspecting. You'll have to take classes here until we can find away to get you back."  
  
"Aww, man! I go forward in time and I still have to take class?" Sirius said, resuming his old personality. "Tell me, is Binns still the History of Magic teacher?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, he is." Then his hand slapped his own forehead. "And the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Remus Lupin." Lupin had been re-enstated the year before, after a cure for lycantropy had been found.  
  
Sirius' jaw plummeted. "WHAT? Old Moony is a professor? Well, I have to see him!"  
  
"And Severus Snape is the Potions master." Sirius snorted.  
  
"That prat? How did he ever get to be a professor?"  
  
"Please restrain yourself, Sirius. I'm going to call Lupin here right now, but I'll tell the rest of the teachers later." Dumbledore threw power into the fire in his office. "Lupin, would you be so kind as to come and see me? I have someone here you might want to see." Lupin's smiling face nodded from the fire.  
  
Within a minute, a much healthier looking Remus Lupin stepped into the headmaster's office. "You wanted to see me, Al-" he stopped dead upon seeing Sirius' smiling face. "Padfoot? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be hiding out in the Tropics! And why do you look like a 17 year old?"  
  
"Because I am 17. It's great to see you, Moony." Sirius grabbed his friend in an embrace, which was returned after a moment of shock.  
  
"Could someone explain what is going on, please?"  
  
"Of course, Remus. Sirius, why not go down to the Great Hall and have some lunch? Sit with the Gryffindors. Tell them I sorted you up here. We'll get you a bed and some clothes for tonight, then you can go shopping in Hogsmeade tomorrow."  
  
Sirius provided a small salute and headed off towards the Great Hall. Lupin gave Dumbledore a very, very confused look.  
  
"You might want to sit down, Remus."  
  
*** As Sirius entered the Great Hall, he felt almost every eye in the place upon him. And he was loving it. He strutted across the Hall, winking at a few of the girls he passed by, immediately causing them to giggle. He sat down next to Hermione, swinging his legs over the bench.  
  
"Hi all. I've been sorted into Gryffindor, so I'm sticking with you all."  
  
Ron and Harry smiled. "Wicked. So, Sirius, why did you switch to Hogwarts?"  
  
He hadn't thought about this before, but quickly came up with an answer. "Too much dark magic there. Mum didn't want me practicing the Unforgivable Curses, you know." He had no idea if they did this at Durmstrang, but he had always heard that.  
  
"Plus, Dad likes Dumbledore. They knew each other from way back."  
  
"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Sirius?" Hermione said, taking a bite of potatoes. He smirked at her pretty face, then continued talking.  
  
"Me? I'm a pretty good guy, I guess. My friends and I liked to mess around a lot, though. Play pranks and such."  
  
Ron laughed. "Sounds like my brothers."  
  
"Or Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Harry added.  
  
"Who are they?" The black haired kid asked, feigning curiousity. In truth, he didn't want to be reminded of his friends, so he didn't have a break down.  
  
"They're the makers of a Map I have. And we know who they are."  
  
"Y - you do?"  
  
"Yep. Moony is Professor Lupin, Wormtail is a rat who works for you-know- who,"  
  
"Who almost killed Harry," Ron added.  
  
"Padfoot is Sirius Black." At Sirius' expression, which he obviously misinterpreted, he added, "It's not what you think. He's innocent. And he's my godfather. And Prongs, well, that was my dad. Don't tell anyone, though."  
  
Sirius nodded. As he did, a certain blond haried prat came over to the Gryffindor table. "You really shouldn't hang out with these people," he said, tapping Sirius on the shoulder. He stood up and faced the tall boy.  
  
"Is that so? What's your name, hot shot?"  
  
"Bugger off, ferretboy."  
  
Malfoy shot a death stare at Hermione, but didn't respond to her comment. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand. But instead of shaking at, Sirius burst out laughing, clutching his stomach.  
  
"M- Malfoy? Are you serious? No, wait, that's me!" The four Gryffindors howled with laughter. The entire Hall was silent, staring at them. Malfoy looked disgusted.  
  
"Think my name's funny, huh? Let's see what you think of this!" Malfoy whipped out his wand and aimed it at the laughing boy's chest.  
  
Before he could hex him, however, Sirius had his wand out, pointed at Malfoy's head. "I wouldn't try it, if I were you."  
  
"That's why you aren't me." Malfoy began to curse Sirius, but after having many years of practice with them, Padfoot was quicker. He ducked out of the way, causing Malfoy's spell to hit the back wall and blow a small hole in it.  
  
Sirius popped his head back up, smiled, and said, "Orchideous!" A bouquet of orchids spurted out of his wand. He took them in his hands, and presented to a stunned Malfoy. "For you, malady." He bowed deepily, then batted his eyelashes. The enraged blond stormed out, face red from the people laughing at him.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and especially Ron were cackling the loudest. Sirius sat down, quick pleased with himself. [I think I'll like it in the future.]  
  
As the three students finished laughing, Ron extended his hand to Sirius. "Well done, old chap, well done." Sirius shook it, then began on his food.  
  
*** A/N: Well, that was fun. I just love writing for Black! 


	2. How did you know?

A/N: WOW! I posted the first chapter like 10 minutes ago, and I got a review! I feel special. :-) Thanks to both who gave reviews. Wait a minute, both? Just two? *sigh* I'm unloved. (this is my shameless begging for reviews) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! *makes sad face* I'll give you a cookie....... ***  
  
Sirius yawned as he walked back up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"So why, exactly, did you burst out laughing when Malfoy said his name?" Hermione asked, as they entered the common room as sat next to each other on a gold couch in front of the fire.  
  
"Oh, that. Because I knew a Malfoy at Ho- I mean, Durmstrang, and played quite few pranks on him. And he always reacted much like, what's his name? Draco did." They both laughed softly, then watched Harry and Ron play a game of Wizard's Chess.  
  
"That really was brilliant, you know." Ron commented, as he swept the remains of Harry's bishop off the board.  
  
He nodded his thanks, then turned his attention to Hermione.  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"I'm working on an essay for Potions. Professor Snape wants it three rolls of parchment long, and mine's only 1 ½. I've been slacking." She opened up her textbook and unrolled her paper. Sirius snorted at Snape's name, and was completely surprised that she was actually doing homework.  
  
"Hermione, you can not do homework on a Saturday night. I won't let you." He pulled her quill out from her hand and grabbed her ink bottle.  
  
"Excuse me? And just what am I supposed to do? Play Wizard's Chess? No thank you." She made a reach for her stolen supplies, but his arms were longer than hers, so they stayed with him.  
  
"C'mon, Sirius, give me my stuff back." She climbed on him, sitting on her knees and leaning over his front to take her things back. His head was buried in her stomach, and he found it hard to breath. But he wasn't necessarily complaining. She smelled faintly of strawberries and vanilla. Finally, she snatched her supplies from his hands and sat back.  
  
She was now straddling his legs. He had a very large smirk on his face. When she noticed exactly where she was sitting, she quickly apologized and got off.  
  
"What are you apologizing for?" Sirius said, bringing his face close to hers, and turning her chin.  
  
"For, um, sitting on you." Her face turned bright red, and she turned it away.  
  
Before she could scoot to the other side of the couch and bury her face in a book, he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
***  
  
Later that night, after most people had gone to bed, Hermione put down her book and ran up to the girls' bathrooms. She stared at herself in the mirror for a minute, her hand lingering at the spot where Sirius had touched her face.  
  
[Boy, that was weird. No. That was rude! Who does he think he is, coming here, then taking my stuff, then invading my personal space! Shame on him.] She turned on the cold water and splashed her face.  
  
[Still....he is pretty hot. You've got to admit it, 'Mione.] She brushed her teeth and combed her hair before changing into her "Yummy Sushi" pajamas.  
  
Not tired yet, she went back into the common room and picked up her book. Sitting in front of the fire, listening to it crackle, she fell asleep.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Sirius had been sitting in the back of the room, away from the fire, watching it burn. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't seen Hermione enter again. Her book slidding off her chest and hitting the floor brought him rushing back to reality. Well, more appropriately, kicking and screaming back.  
  
Seeing her slumped over on the couch, he ran up to the boys dormitories and grabbed a blanket off his bed. He also saw Ron's, which had been kicked to the floor, and picked it up, too.  
  
Making his way down the stairs, he put his blanket over Hermione and threw Ron's on a large crimson armchair by the fire. He picked up her book and read the title.  
  
"'Sites of Historical Sorcery?' No wonder she fell asleep." He put her bookmark in the open pages, then set it down on the table. Curling up on the chair, Sirius fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
When Hermione woke up in the morning, she was puzzled as to why she was sleeping on a couch with someone else's blanket covering her. When she sat up, however, she figured it out. She smiled as she saw Sirius stir and turn over. But since he was sitting in a chair, this postion was none-to- comfortable, so he turned back over again.  
  
She picked up her book and continued where she had left off. She didn't know how the bookmark got there.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Sirius stirred again. This time he rolled off the chair and fell to the ground. She winced as she saw his head smack the table beside it.  
  
"Ouch," he said, rubbing his head. He stretched, then yawned. "Hey. Sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, actually. When I woke up, I was covered with this guy's blanket, and my book was on the table with the bookmark in the right spot. Any idea how that happened?"  
  
"Sounds like magic." He smiled wide, then snatched the comforter off of her legs. "I believe this is mine."  
  
"Yours? You gave me your blanket?" He nodded. "But, then who's were you-" she was interrupted by Ron running down the steps in his too-short pjs.  
  
"Have you all seen my comforter? It's gone." Sirius held Ron's up.  
  
"Sorry. I needed one, and yours was on the floor."  
  
"S'ok." He took it back, then went back into his dorm, yawning. At Hermione's questioning look, Sirius just shrugged.  
  
"You want to get some breakfast?" He asked. She nodded, and ran upstairs to get dressed. After a few minutes, she reappeared and the two headed off towards the Great Hall.  
  
"So, you like it at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as they descended another flight of stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Dumbledore said I could go to Hogsmeade today, and I want to check out Zonko's to see if they've got anything new. And go to Honeydukes, of course. Gotta love those sugar quills."  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed. "How do you know about Honeydukes and Zonko's?" Sirius mentally slapped himself. [You're supposed to be new to this area, stupid. Don't do that.]  
  
"Oh, uh, Ron told me about it last night." [Nice save!]  
  
She nodded as they walked into the Great Hall. There weren't many people there. Of course, there normally weren't many people there at 7:00 on Sunday morning. In fact, the only people there were a few first years, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape. Snape seemed to be shooting a particularly venemous glare at Sirius, who returned it eagerly.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Sirius." Hermione waved her hand infront of his face. "What the hell are you looking at?" She followed his gaze to Snape, and was shocked at the looks the were exchanging. Snape never looked like that, even with Harry.  
  
"Oh, don't bother with him. Snape hates all the Gryffindors. And be careful, he'll seize any excuse to take points from us." She sat down and pulled him down next to her. "SIRIUS! Quit staring at him. As much as you may want to, you can't make him explode using only your eyes."  
  
"Sure I can." He said, finally tearing his gaze from the greasy-haired teacher. He laughed, then picked up a piece of toast from the plate.  
  
"By the way, why were you trying to make him explode using only your eyes?" She asked, taking a sip of tea.  
  
"Oh, yeah. There was a Snape at Durmstrang. And I, uh, was particularly nasty to him," he said, not willing to say it was the actual Snape he had played tricks upon. It wasn't his fault that Snape was an insufferable twat that begged to be pranked!  
  
"Snape has a spawn? Ugh." Hermione gave an involuntary shudder.  
  
"I think it was his nephew or something. But that is definitely a disgusting thought. Blech." He shuddered too, and they laughed.  
  
"You're very beautiful, Hermione." She stopped drinking her tea immediately. Her eyes grew wide and she swallowed it.  
  
"Wh- what?"  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
She was stunned. Speechless, even. "Hello? Hermione? I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." He pushed her hair behind her ear.  
  
"No, no...it's just....No one's ever said that before." She blushed and turned her face down.  
  
"What? No one has ever told you you're beautiful? Wonder what's wrong with them." He put a surprised expression on, as if it was the simplest thing in the world to see.  
  
"You really think I'm pretty?" She asked, blushing deeper.  
  
"Nope." Her face dropped. "I think you're beautiful. For the third time." He grinned at her.  
  
"Well, you're not bad off yourself." She was right - Sirius Black was a very handsome man. Hermione thought he could very well pass for a Muggle movie star, if he wanted to.  
  
His black hair looked perfect, even if he had just gotten out of bed. In fact, it looked the best that way. His muscles were well defined, from playing Quidditch and the Muggle sport Rugby. His blue eyes were always shining with a mischievous glimmer, like he knew something that you didn't, and it was likely to be hilarious at your expense. There was normally a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, and it often broke into a smirk.  
  
"Thanks." He winked, then grabbed her hand. He stood up and started to half- drag her out of the hall until she sat down to make him stop.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Felton, but where exactly are we going?" She crossed her arms and looked up at him.  
  
He laughed, then proceeded to throw her over her shoulder. "You'll see." She began to pound lightly on his back, laughing all the way. As he kept walking, however, she found that she was NOT going to win this, and gave up. She also noticed that her view of his back was not half bad. In fact, it was quite nice.  
  
Finally, he set her down. "We're here. I want to show you something." She turned around and saw the water.  
  
"The lake? What's so special about the lake?"  
  
As she finished, Sirius picked up a rock and tossed it in. "I'll show you." Stripping off his cloak, shoes, and shirt, he jumped in.  
  
"What in the world are you doing?" She asked, wondering why he was doing the backstroke in a lake that was home to a giant squid. Plus, it was early November, and the water was sure to be quite cold.  
  
To her dismay, he splashed some water on her. "C'mon, 'Mione! It's not very cold! And watch this!" He dove straight down into the water.  
  
He was down for almost a minute, and Hermione was starting to panic. Right when she was leaving to get a teacher, she saw Sirius fly almost 20 feet up and do a swan dive back into the water.  
  
"How did you do that?" She asked in awe.  
  
"There's a hippocampus in the lake. If you ask really nicely, he'll shoot you up into the air. It's quite exhilarating. You sure you don't want to come in?" She sighed, then began to remove her clothes.  
  
Getting down to just her skirt and shirt, she slowly waded into the lake. He was right, it wasn't too cold. Getting annoyed with her slow pace, he swam up to her and pulled her in.  
  
"ARG! Sirius Felton! I wanted to get in slowly!" she yelled, her hair whipping about her face.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm very impatient. Live with it." He jumped around in the water and splashed her. She gave him a hard glare, then jumped on top of him, pushing him deep under the water.  
  
They quickly found out that it was NOT a good idea to laugh while roughhousing in a lake. In fact, it was a very bad idea. (A/N: I know from personal experience) Coughing and sputtering, they made their way out of the water.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that," Hermione said as she wrung out her hair. Sirius stood up and shook all over, much as a dog would. (A/N: Three guesses why.)  
  
"You know you liked it." He winked, then pulled his wand from his cloak laying on the ground. He muttered a quick drying spell on himself, then on Hermione. They finished getting dressed and headed up to the castle.  
  
As they reached the great oak doors, Hermione turned with a confused expression on her face. "Sirius?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How did you know there was a hippocampus in the lake?" Sirius' smiling face dropped.  
  
"I, uh, I..." he stammered. Luckily, he was saved by Ron and Harry appearing in front of them.  
  
"Where have you two been? Not breaking any rules, I hope!" Ron said, putting his hands on his hips and tapping his foot in a very motherly way.  
  
"Me? Never. We were just having a bit of a swim in the lake." Sirius put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Swimming, huh? Is that all you were doing?"  
  
"Harry! You know very well that I'm not that kind of girl." Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm.  
  
Sirius frowned. "You're not?" He made puppy-dog eyes, then laughed along with the rest of them.  
  
"C'mon, let's go back to the common room, then we're going to Hogsmeade! Dumbledore told us you needed supplies, and he said we could go today."  
  
They bounded the steps up to the Gryffindor common room, and when they reached the fat lady, all were completely free of breath. After wheezing and coughing for at least 2 minutes, Harry said the password and they moved inside.  
  
Sirius changed, and Hermione took a very quick shower. When asked why, she replied, "Because that spell wasn't a cleaning one. I feel all grungy from the lake water."  
  
When she was done, they headed out of the common room and down the steps. As they passed yet another empty classroom, Harry slapped his forehead. And apparently did it quite a bit harder than he meant too, because he started rubbing and said a small 'ow'.  
  
"I forgot to tell you guys. Professor Dumbledore wants us to have a teacher chaperone. He said Professor Lupin would be it." Sirius smiled at the thought of spending the day with one of his best friends, even if he was 20 or so years older.  
  
"Well, let's go then!" The black-haired man said, then let the others lead the way. He had already almost blown his cover twice today, and didn't want to screw things up anymore.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Hermione said, poking her head into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. The sandy-haired man looked up from his papers and smiled.  
  
"Yes, Hermione? Come in." The group filed into Lupin's office. "Oh, of course! You've come to pick me up for Hogsmeade, right?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "That's right, Professor." He emphasized 'professor', and smirked at his friend's reaction.  
  
"Why hello, Sirius. My name is Remus Lupin. I'm your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. It's nice to meet you." He extended a hand, and Sirius shook it, trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine."  
  
Harry cleared his throat and spoke up. "Well, now that you all have met," this brought a stiffled giggle from Sirius and Lupin, "Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Ok, here's the long awaited chapter 2!! I hope you all liked it! 


	3. OW! You sissy hair puller!

A/N: I'm back! Well, I wanna say thanks to everyone who has reviewed. They are-  
Cofi  
Lacey Evans  
Mary Sue Killer  
azaelia sapphire  
sora-doragon  
blackopal15  
hpfreak2001  
jeswin  
ezrajade  
Jade  
AlienSmile13- Snape did recognize him. That's what the glare was  
about. And I do plan on having them meet, but not for a while.  
  
And, of course, Abigail. And to you I say- wow. Yeah, wow. You do have a tendency to ramble, don't you? But that's quite alright. I got the idea for the Yummy Sushi pajamas from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Congrats on getting your blue belt!!!! I'm a purple right now, in Tae Kwon Do. Isn't that weird? But I've broken boards already. I broke one as a green belt. *puffs out chest* Sorry I didn't put the chapter up by 10, but it hadn't been written yet. In fact, it's still not written yet. There are endless white pages for me to type on below this text.  
  
WELL THEN. Enough with the reviewer thanks- I love you all, and it means a lot to get them. And a little favor to ask- could you check out my other story, The Long Awaited Trial? I haven't gotten any reviews for it, so I'm slightly desperate. :-) I've decided to right Remus instead of Lupin or Professor Lupin because it's easier. Yeah, I'm lazy. Here's the story!  
  
***  
  
Sirius bounded down the steps with Ron and Harry. Hermione and Remus walked much slower behind them, chatting quietly.  
  
"So, do you like this new student, Hermione?" He asked as they took another flight of stairs.  
  
She hesitated for a minute, then smiled. "Yeah, Professor, I think I do." His mouth was split into a grin, but it soon faded as he realized that Hermione was falling for someone from the past. He would have to go back- if he stayed it would completely mess up the future, the past, everything.  
  
"Hey, slowpokes! Hurry up!" Harry called from the base of the steps.  
  
"We're itching to go, and you two are holding us up!" Ron joined in. There was a loud "Yeah!" heard, but they couldn't see Sirius. He was already waiting at the door, bouncing up and down. He wasn't used to waiting for someone to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
Scratch that-he was. Peter would always take longer than everyone else. But it was never a teacher they had to wait for.  
  
When Hermione and Remus finally made it to the great oak doors, the three young men burst out of them and started sprinting to the village. They all seemed to have mis-judged the distance, however, because starting with Ron, then Harry, then finally Sirius, they stopped, wheezing and trying to catch their breath. At the sight of them dropping like flies, the 'slowpokes' howled with laughter. They passed Ron and Harry, but by the time they had gotten to Sirius all the boys were up again, jogging to catch up.  
  
"We may be slow, but we've got all our breath."  
  
"Har Har."  
  
After all the boys had caught up, they walked at a normal pace. But when Hogsmeade came into view, they broke into a run again. Shrugging, Hermione and Remus joined them.  
  
They slowed down once they arrived at Hogsmeade station. After catching their breath again, they made their way into the village.  
  
"I say we go to Honeyduke's first," Ron said. The rest nodded, so that's were they went. After spending WAY too much time there, Remus brought up a good point.  
  
"Sirius." He called, making his way through the small store. "Sirius! Put down those acid pops and come over here." He did, and Remus continued. "We're supposed to be getting you robes and school supplies, not wasting money on candy and things. Now, have you paid for those things yet?"  
  
Sirius looked down at the various candies he held in his arms. "No, I haven't. Moony, what's wrong with-"  
  
"Professor Lupin. I'm not Moony. I'm your teacher. Now, we have to get your things. So put that stuff back, and we can come back later." He watched as Sirius reluctantly put down his treats and made his way out. "Harry, Ron, Hermione! Let's go, we can come back later."  
  
They trudged out of the store. "So where to now, Professor?" Ron asked, hoping the answer was Zonko's.  
  
"Gladrags, then to get some supplies." Remus answered, and Ron frowned. They hopped off to Gladrags. After searching through the racks for a little while, Harry appeared holding brightly colored shorts.  
  
"Look at this! They've got swim trunks. I wonder why." He said, tossing a pair each to Sirius and Ron. Remus explained that some people in Hogsmeade had pools.  
  
Ron seemed absolutely puzzled, but since Sirius was half-blood, he knew what they were. As Hermione tried to explain to Ron what they were for, Sirius disappeared into a fitting room.  
  
He came out wearing the trunks and making body-builder-esque moves, showing off all his muscles. The men laughed and disappeared, searching for more clothes, but Hermione stood there, stunned at the man she was looking at.  
  
"What do you think?" He said, looking in a mirror. He could see Hermione in the reflection, her mouth still agape. He turned around and made his way toward her.  
  
"Close your mouth." She did, and his kissed her softly on the lips. When he broke away, her mouth dropped open again. He laughed. "What did I tell you?" He circled around and wrapped her in his arms. She shivered at the feel of his skin against her. He rested his chin on top of her head. This was pretty easy, seeing as he was 6' 3" and Hermione was only 5'5".  
  
"What exactly are you two doing?" Ron emerged from behind another clothing rack. He was holding the trunks Harry had thrown him.  
  
"None of our buisness, Ron. Are you going to try those on?" Sirius let go of Hermione, much to her dismay.  
  
"Nah. I'm not much for swimming." He tossed the shorts away.  
  
"Well, I'm getting these. Let me pay then we can leave." Sirius went back to change, leaving Hermione standing there, in complete shock over what had just happened.  
  
Sirius quickly paid for his things, and then they got him some supplies. You know, the basics- parchment, quills, ink, a cauldron, books. Things like that.  
  
"Well, since we've gotten all the things we need, how about letting us go to Zonko's, Professor?" Ron asked, almost bursting with anticipation. Remus shrugged, then nodded, and the boys ran off to the joke shop. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Boys." She followed slowly. After they had wasted enough money, they decided to return to Honeyduke's and pick up where they left off.  
  
They left a half our later, wallets much lighter, and arms loaded down with sweets. Sirius had bought Hermione a sugar quill, and she began sucking on it immediately.  
  
"Oh, Sirius! We have to show you something!" Hermione took his hand and ran along High Street. She turned a corner and Sirius saw the long, deserted street heading up to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"It's the Shrieking Shack." At his expression, she added, "You do know about the Shrieking Shack, don't you? It was said to be the most haunted dwelling in all of Britain."  
  
"Oh, I know alright." As he finished, the rest of the group came running behind them. Remus got a very solemn look on his face.  
  
"Well, I thought I might show you, but you don't seem too interested." She dropped his hand. [Oh damn. Cover, Sirius, cover!]  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just, uh..." He was trying to think very very quickly. "It's just that my older brother used to scare me with stories about it. That's all." He grabbed her hand again and winked.  
  
"Aww...is ickle Sirius afraid of da scawy Shwieking shack?" Harry taunted from behind them. Sirius growled, then tackled him. Ron came to protect his friend, laughing the whole time.  
  
"Now now boys, no fighting!" Remus shook a finger at them, but made no attempt to stop their roughhousing. Hermione and he were nearly rolling on the ground listening to their shouts.  
  
"Hey! No biting, Ron!"  
  
"OW! You sissy hair puller!"  
  
"That was my nose, Sirius!"  
  
"Get your hand off my ass, Harry!"  
  
At that last one, Hermione was howling with laughter, and Remus was very much resembling a hyena (A/N: You know, the laughing ones).  
  
After the boys had finally called a truce, and Hermione and Remus had recovered and were breathing semi-normally, they decided to return to Hogwarts. The boys were filthy.  
  
When they returned, Sirius called the first shower. But before he went in, he took Hermione off to the side. "I really had a good time today, Hermione. Thank you." Before she could answer, he pulled her into a short, but sweet, kiss. He smiled, then bounded up the steps to the showers.  
  
She was left stunned, once again. Except this time, Harry and Ron had seen this little exchange. They immediately made their way towards the stunned girl.  
  
"Looks like Hermione has got herself a boyfriend," Ron commented. She whacked him lightly, then smiled.  
  
"And?"  
  
***  
  
The next day was the start of classes for Sirius. And much to his disappointment, Double Potions was first. He dreaded having to listen to Snape, and was itching to do something just to piss him off.  
  
But he had been warned several times already. If he did anything to jeopardize Gryffindor winning the House Cup, Harry and Ron would personally flay him alive. "That's not a threat, it's a promise," Ron had said.  
  
They were highly competitive about it, because it was their final year and wanted more than anything to have the coveted cup on last time.  
  
So he had decided not to risk it, but would just annoy the living daylights out of his nemesis. He made his way to the dungeons with his friends and took a seat next to Hermione.  
  
Class started with Snape sweeping in from his office. "We are making the Scintillating Solution today. It is quite complicated, so be very careful." As Snape began writing on the board, Sirius' hand shot up.  
  
"Excuse me, professor?" He asked innocently.  
  
"What is it, Felton?" He turned around, looking extremely annoyed.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, sir, since I'm new here, if I could borrow some monkshood? I seem to be fresh out." Snape's eyes got so small many wondered how he could possibly see.  
  
"There is monkshood in that cabinet, Felton. Be very careful; I don't want anything broken." Sirius smiled, then got up from his chair. He carefully retrieved the right amount, then sat back in his chair.  
  
The rest of the class passed by fairly uneventfully, except for Sirius spilling some frog brains onto the floor. "Excuse me, sir." He said, yet again playing the innocent look up. Draco snickered, but when the black haired boy turned around and started batting his eyelashes and making kissy faces again, he shut up quite quickly.  
  
As he cleaned, Sirius used a bit more soap than necessary. And didn't get it all up. So when Snape went striding across the room, no doubt to scold Neville on his potion, he slipped, rather spectacularly. He fell backward, landing flat on his butt. Before anyone started laughing, he was up and glaring at Sirius.  
  
Sirius put on a concerned face now. "Oh my goodness, Professor! Are you alright? You must watch where you step in these dungeons, you know." Harry, Ron, and Hermione could barely stand it. Ron was stuffing his cloak in his mouth to stifle his laughter, and the other two were burying their faces in books.  
  
"See me after class, Felton."  
  
When the bell rang (A/N: Or whatever happened to change classes), the three kids told Sirius they would meet him at lunch. He strode into Snape's office, where the Professor sat with an extremely irritated look on his face.  
  
"That wasn't funny what you did, Black."  
  
[On the contrary, it was hilarious.] "I don't know what you mean, Professor." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, I believe you do, Black. Don't play dumb. You left soap on that floor so I would slip. I'll have you know that you could get detention for something like that. You really shouldn't go back to your old troublemaking ways."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor." He was always told, if you tell a story, stick to it. Don't change what you are saying in the middle. And that was sound advice. To this day, sticking to his story had saved him from more than one detention.  
  
"Don't do it again. You are dismissed." Sirius turned around and stomped out of the room. [Insufferable prick.]  
  
Sirius made his way to the Great Hall and sat down. "So what did he want?" Ron asked, taking one of Hermione's fries, earning a slap across the back of the head.  
  
"Oh, nothing special. He thought I meant to leave soap on the floor for him to trip." Sirius followed Ron's example, and stole a fry. But he was expecting the slap, and dodged it.  
  
"Uh huh. And did you mean to leave the soap, Mr. Felton?" She asked, taking his pumkin juice. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Me? Never! I can't believe you would think I would do something like that, Hermione! I'm hurt." He pouted, then laughed. He snatched another fry and ducked, anticipating the whack in the head.  
  
Instead, he felt a sharp poke in the ribs. He twitched, then began tickling Hermione. She was laughing/screaming so loudly that the entire hall was looking in their direction.  
  
He stopped and let her catch her breath. "C'mon." He tugged her hand, and brought her to the Gryffindor common room. "I got you something." He handed her a long black velvet box. She took it, surprised.  
  
"Sirius! You shouldn't-"  
  
"Have. Whatever. I did, so open it!" He was eagerly awaiting her reaction. He was totally satisfied with the one he got.  
  
Inside the box was a simple silver necklace. On it there was a small pendant with a tiny paw print. Her mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Oh Sirius! This is beautiful!" He smiled and helped her put it on.  
  
"I knew you would like it." He turned her around, then pulled her into a long kiss. When they broke apart, he led her too the couch and sat down. She sat on his lap.  
  
"Can we just stay like this forever?"  
  
"Well, I would, but then there would be the whole issue of showers, and going to the bathroom, and, well, if we stayed like this forever, how could I possibly do this?"  
  
At that he grabbed her ribs and started tickling her.  
  
***  
  
Well, there ya go. I had to watch what I was typing for the Potions part, I kept having Snape call him Black, not Felton. But I fixed it.  
  
That gift thing was kinda spur of the moment. I didn't have a way to end the chapter, so that's what came out. I hope you liked it! 


	4. Thank you, Mr States the Obvious

A/N: I want to thank everyone how has reviewed so far. There seems to be a huge demand for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to learn that Exchange!Sirius is really Godfather!Sirius. And I will have that happen, but to keep up the story I'm going to have them be a little slow. But I'll give you a hint, Hermione is the one that finally puts it all together. (Whodathunkit?)  
  
To Sothis Star- yeah, you're right. About everything. He probably wouldn't tell him. And he would probably recognize him. But, seeing as I didn't think about that stuff, he will be slow(a mentioned above). Whatever. It's just a story, so please don't flay me for it! Lolz, but seriously, thanks for all of your input. And to Harrygirlie- Yeah, the gift thing is a bit sudden, I know. My explanation- Sirius is a very compulsive person. So he saw it, and decided to buy it.  
  
I'm really not sure what to write right now. I decided to first mention Hermione being head girl in this one, because its convienient for me. I have the ending planned(sort of), but I don't think it's time for it yet. So sorry if this chapter sucks.  
  
***  
  
Christmas came up faster than anyone expected. Especially Sirius. The fact that he had been away from his best friends for almost a month was really getting to him. He missed going out at the full moon to accompany Remus. He missed pranking with James, and teasing him about his relationship with Lily.  
  
Actually, that was what tore him up the most inside. The fact that his best friends weren't alive anymore. It broke his heart, and the fact that he was hanging out with James's son made it even worse.  
  
He spent a lot of time sitting on his bed, curtains drawn, thinking. And that's where Ron found him on Christmas Eve.  
  
"Sirius? Sirius, are you alright?" He slowly pulled back the drape to reveal Sirius clutching onto his pillow. He sat down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, I don't know-" he trailed off.  
  
"Miss your family?" the black haried man nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I miss my family a lot."  
  
"Yo, Ron, Sirius. You guys wanna go get some lunch? Hermione's in the library, but she said she would meet us there." Harry stuck his head in the room. "There shouldn't be many people. Most went home for Christmas."  
  
They nodded, then started the walk through the empty halls. Harry was correct in saying there wouldn't be many people- there were hardly any.  
  
Then the normal guy talk commenced. You can guess what the subject was. "What are you talking about? The Chudley Cannons rule!" Ron defended his favorite team.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that, Ron, and maybe someday it'll come true." Harry looked up from his plate to see Hermione wander in.  
  
"Oi, 'Mione! Hurry up!"  
  
She smiled and walked over to the table. "Hello, boys. Not arguing about Quidditch again, I hope." She sat down next to Sirius and took a swig of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Of course not. Hey! Don't drink it all." He yanked the goblet from her hands before she had a chance to finish it. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Don't tempt me, sweetheart." He winked at her. Harry and Ron immediately choked on their pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yeah, I could have lived without having to hear that." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Oh, be quiet Ron. At least he's restraining himself. I seem to remember quite a few snog-fests between you and Parvarti in the common room." Ron turned the same shade of his hair, which had a remarkable effect. He sort of faded into one red mass. Harry snickered.  
  
"Don't get me started on you and Ginny, Harry." Harry quickly shut up. Ron finally came to grips with the fact that Harry and Ginny were dating, but couldn't quite stomach them kissing. Ron closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to get the picture out of his head.  
  
"Bad mental image, very bad mental image." They laughed as Ron slapped his forehead.  
  
"Ok Ron, we won't kiss while you're around." Harry said, easing Ron's suffering very little.  
  
"Hey, look who's all alone at the Slytherin table." Sirius pointed to a very sullen-looking Draco, who was slouching against the table. There was a letter sitting infront of him, and he was staring at it with a glare that would have frozen magma.  
  
Hermione looked at him sadly. "Poor thing. That's probably from his father." The three boys looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Don't give me that. I've talked to him more lately, since we're head boy and girl. He's got some real problems with his father. He says he's really bad."  
  
"I believe that." Sirius said. He knew that Lucius was indeed a very nasty man. He couldn't help but wonder if all the pranks he had pulled on the blond had added to it. [Nah.]  
  
"Still, he tried to curse me my first day here."  
  
"Yeah, but you definitely got him back for it." Ron said, remembering the flowers. They laughed.  
  
After a while the talk fell back to Quidditch. Harry desperately wanted to discuss the letter he had gotten from his godfather, but didn't want to risk it with Sirius.  
  
It struck Hermione as odd that this new kid had the same name as the convict. She had thought the name wasn't too common.  
  
But the thing that was strangest was the fact that Sirius Felton looked quite a bit like the Sirius Black in Harry's photo album. She brushed it off as coincidence.  
  
They spent the day relaxing, Harry and Ron playing Wizard's Chess and Sirius giving tips to Harry on how to win. Sirius must not have been very good at it, because in every game, Harry had lost shockingly bad. In the last game, Harry had lost every one of his pieces, and his king was being chased around the board by Ron's queen. The poor piece was finally cornered by the castles and the queen.  
  
Hermione and Sirius of course found this quite funny, but, for some strange reason, Harry didn't.  
  
The night ended with the four of them sitting on the couches in silence. Hermione was snuggled up close to Sirius, and they had a blanket over them. Ron was on a separate chair, and Harry was on another couch.  
  
"So..." Sirius said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah." Ron answered.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Hermione asked, to no one in particular. Ron and Harry shrugged.  
  
"We could always prank the Slytherins," Sirius offered. The two other guys smirked widely, but Hermione just sighed.  
  
"Yeah, you all go and do that. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late. It's Christmas tomorrow, after all."  
  
"Yes, mother." Harry earned himself a sharp smack on the arm for that. "G'night, Moine." She trudged up the spiral steps, and was last seen yawning so big that her jaw seemed to unhinge, much like a snake's does when devouring prey.  
  
"C'mon, I've got the best idea." Sirius said, jumping up. Harry dashed back into the boy's dorm, emerging with his invisibilty cloak. Sirius decided to play dumb, not wanting to screw up again.  
  
"Wow! Where did you get that?" He fingered the cloak lightly. Of course, he knew exactly where it came from.  
  
"It was my dad's. Let's go! I want to see what you have in mind." They threw the cloak on and exited the common room. Harry and Ron led the way, knowing the route fairly well from previous exploits.  
  
"Dammit, we don't know the password," Ron said, peering around the corner to the entrance. A portrait of a sneering woman had been put up, instead of just the dank stone wall that was there before. Harry was about to take out the Marauder's Map, but Sirius spoke up first.  
  
"No problem. Let me handle it." Sirius stepped out from under the cloak and sauntered up to the portrait, his best smile pasted over his face.  
  
"Excuse me, malady. Could you kindly let me into the common room?" Before she could reply, he continued. "I know, I know. You can't let me into the common room without the password. But I'm afraid it has slipped my mind. You see, I was out training for Quidditch," He pulled back one of his robes to show off his bicep (which, by the way, was quite large).  
  
"And, well, I got so caught up in the moment, that I didn't come back when everyone else did. Have you ever been flying?" When she shook her head, he persisted. "You really must have someone take you. It is the most amazing feeling- the world beneath you, the wind blowing through your hair," he smiled warmly at her. She had her hair up in a tight bun.  
  
Harry and Ron stood dumbstruck. Was he really seducing a painting?  
  
"You should really let your hair down sometime. It would make you look very beautiful." She frowned.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not beautiful now?" Despite almost blowing all his hard work, he recovered quickly.  
  
"No no, my dear. Never. What I'm saying is that you would look even more beautiful than you already do. Come on, put it down." She coyly pulled out the tie that held it in place. When she shook her head, her hair very much resembled Hermione's on the first train ride to Hogwarts. Large, mousy brown, and bushy. Except hers was even more so.  
  
"Look at you! You're gorgeous. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if every male in the school came over just to gaze at you." She blushed. "Now, malady, could you please let me in?" She nodded, and the portrait swung open.  
  
Falling out of their stupor, Harry and Ron rushed over and in while Sirius gave his thanks to the blushing woman. When he stepped inside and closed the portrait, they threw off the cloak and stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
"What? It comes in handy to be able to sweet talk a lady. You two should try it sometime. Now, come over here." He started moving toward the large Christmas tree sitting in the middle of the dank room.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "No wonder Hermione's fallen for him," Ron said. Harry nodded, then followed the black haired boy to the tree. He had taken out his wand, and was seemingly trying to decide what to do.  
  
"I've got it!" He pointed his wand at the tree and whispered something very quietly. Nothing seemed to happen.  
  
"Uh, Sirius? Nothing happened."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. States the Obvious. I put a time release on the whole tree. At 6:30 AM, this tree will begin dancing quite energetically and enthusiastically, and doing whatever you two decide to put on it. Your turn." He stepped back and let Harry choose his spell. After some quick thinking, he cast it.  
  
"What did you do, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"The Babbling curse. It won't shut up until they figure out the countercurse." They laughed, and slapped hands. Now it was Ron's turn. A large evil grin grew on his face. He quickly cast his spell, then started laughing maniacly.  
  
"Ok, what did you do Ron?" Harry asked. He stopped laughing to tell them exactly what he did.  
  
"Anti-gravity. At 6:30 that tree and all the presents will be firmly set on the ceiling." At this, the three burst out laughing, but stopped suddenly when a thunk and some muttering was heard from one of the dorms. They quickly threw on the cloak and left.  
  
Once they were safely back in the Gryffindor common room, the cloak fell to the ground, along with the three boys. They were clutching their stomachs and trying to breath, to no avail. They slowly made their way back up to the dormitories, then crashed onto the beds.  
  
"G'night, guys."  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Hermione was awaken by Ron standing on her bed, about to smack her with a pillow. Sirius and Harry were on either side, their own pillows held high in the air, ready to come raining down on her. She pulled her wand out from under her pillow and aimed it right at Ron's head.  
  
"Don't do it, or Ron here will be a canary." Sirius and Harry's eyes lit up. They rained down on her, much to Ron's dismay. She shouted the spell from under the pillows, and Ron changed, with a loud pop, into a large yellow canary. The other three dissolved into fits of laughter as Ron molted and changed back. When he was back to normal form, he lunged at Harry. A scuffle ensued, much like the one in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Well, seeing as you all are busy," Hermione yelled, "I'll just go open presents by myself." The boys stopped fighting immediately and ran downstairs. They began ripping open presents.  
  
"WOW! This is great, Hermione!"  
  
"Remind me to kill Fred and George. They gave me canary creams!"  
  
"Thanks for the scarf, Ron."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione." Sirius whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
"No problem. Oh look! Draco gave me a little dragon!" It was true, there was a small stuffed dragon sitting in her lap. "I hope he likes my present."  
  
At that, the boys remembered their prank. It was 7 o' clock. The Slytherins were sure to have gotten their 'present' by now. After finally giving in to Hermione's pleas, they told her what they did.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I say some breakfast is in order. Let's go." They changed, then headed down to breakfast. Instead of the four huge tables, there were four that would seat 10 people each. About halfway through, the six Slytherins that stayed over break entered, looking very, very upset. They glared death at the boys, who were sniggering into their cereal.  
  
"You all think you're so funny, don't you. Well, don't hold yourself so high. We'll get you back." Draco drawled after breakfast. Turning to Hermione, his tone lightened.  
  
"Thanks for the pendant, Herm. Did you like the dragon?" She nodded. "I'll see you around."  
  
As he walked off, she got many curious stares from the boys at her table. "Oh, bite me. I can have friends, too."  
  
***  
  
Well, there ya go. This turned out better than I thought it might. I hope you like! 


	5. Oh my god

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I've stuck in a bit of a rut. But I really wanna get this up before the Order of the Phoenix comes out, because I have a feeling it will change everything. I've been getting a lot of reviews, and it seems as though you like my story. So thank you sooo much to everyone who has reviewed for me.  
  
A special note to Sothis Star- Thanks for your nit-picking. Seriously, it helps me become a better writer. And thanks for not flaming, because I don't like those. Your comments are quite helpful, and I will try and listen to them some more to improve. So please, if you feel the need, nit- pick! And I just realized- the Mione thing is stupid. Because I keep thinking her name is pronounced her-moyn, instead of her-my-oh-nee. So I'll stop doing that.  
  
I was thinking today(a rare occasion, I might add), and I was wondering who would play Sirius Black in the movies. I was thinking at first that I really wanna see who. But then I realized I don't. Because I like my picture of him in my head, and what if MY Sirius Black looks nothing like theirs? Then I would be all messed up. ANYWAY, that was pointless, sorry. Here's the story, probably the last chapter. Maybe not.  
  
OH YEAH! I fergot. I've decided about Voldemort and why he hasn't appeared yet. Now if this doesn't make sense, tell me. But I'm thinking he was defeated, say in 5th year. But Wormtail was killed as well. Before they were able to prove Sirius innocent. (Let's say his body was destroyed or something). So Sirius is still on the run. For a way for him to be freed, using this scenario, check out my story "The Long Awaited Trial" Enough of my shameless plugging, onto the story.  
  
***  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
So what's this I hear about a new student, huh? And why is it Hermione that told me, not you? She says he's a good looking guy, and quite the charmer. Sounds a quite a bit like myself!! Just be a bit more careful around him, you hear? What are you thinking, taking out your invisibility cloak around him?! He's from Durmstrang, Harry. That place actively teaches dark magic. I know- there were a ton of people from Durmstrang that turned out to be Death Eaters.  
  
On a more positive note- Buckbeak and I are doing pretty well, considering our conditions. How 'bout we meet sometime soon? Not in Hogsmeade, I'm nowhere near there. But I could sneak into a house and use some Floo power....I'm sure Dumbledore will let me use his fire to get back.  
  
Any plans on how to prove me innocent, taking into consideration that the rat was blown to smithereens? I hope you can figure something out, because I'm at a loss.  
  
Write soon, Sirius  
  
***  
  
Harry was ecstatic to hear that he could see is godfather soon. He scribbled a message to him as fast as he could.  
  
***  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
It's great to hear from you. And I had a good Christmas, thanks for asking. Did you get my present? Don't worry about the new guy; I trust him. There's just something about him....I don't know. He's quite the mischief maker, let me tell you.  
  
There's a reason why Hermione told you about him before I could- she fancies him. They're cuddling on the couch as we speak(or write). Quite sickening, if you ask me. They're all lovey-dovey. Oh, wait- he just started tickling her. Never mind.  
  
It'd be great to see you again! How about midnight on Friday? Two days ought to be enough time to find a decent house to break into. We'll make sure the common room is deserted, and I'll talk to Dumbledore about using his fireplace. I'm sure he'll be fine with it.  
  
Your favorite (ok, only) godson, Harry  
  
***  
  
Harry attached the letter to the owl who was waiting patiently. It hooted loudly as Harry tied the string, probably a bit tighter than he needed to.  
  
After a while, when the common room started clearing out, Harry called his two best friends over.  
  
"Sirius wrote me!" He said, barely holding in his excitement.  
  
"Really? Is he coming here? Do we get to see him?" Ron asked, eyes lighting up. He wanted to talk to the older man about some of Fred and George's new ideas. Harry nodded.  
  
"Friday night, at midnight. Hermione, that means you have to get your boyfriend to leave your side. Do you think you can do that?" He ducked a well-aimed fist shooting toward his head.  
  
"Har Har. Yes, I'll get him to go to bed. Of course, he's in your dormitory, not mine."  
  
They laughed. "Good. Speaking of him, where is he?" Harry looked around the common room.  
  
Ron snickered. "He went to have a meeting with our good friend Malfoy."  
  
"What? What could possibly make him want to talk to Malfoy?" Harry asked, surprised.  
  
"You remember that time in charms when we were doing switching spells, and Malfoy said there was no way in hell he would switch with Sirius's hair?" They nodded. "He said he needed to have a little 'chat' about it with Malfoy."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
***  
  
SOMEWHERE NEAR THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM  
  
"What do you want, Felton?" Malfoy sneered as he saw the man walking briskly toward him. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind, in their normal bodyguard stance. They weren't really necessary anymore, though. Malfoy was tall and strong from Quidditch. Plus, if anyone hurt him, the hoards of girls that lusted after him would tear the perpetrator's eyes out.  
  
Sirius smiled his thousand-watt smile and waved coyly. That made Malfoy glare even more, but Sirius wasn't worried.  
  
"Why hello Draco! Fancy seeing you here," Sirius winked.  
  
"I'll only ask once more. What do you want?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Nothing. Just taking a stroll." Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned around. Crabbe and Goyle followed him away, leaving Sirius standing there.  
  
When they were far enough away, he took out his wand. "Colorare subito." Within seconds, Malfoy's hair started changing colors. First it slowly turned a sickening shade of green. But soon after, its started flashing all collors of the rainbow. He could see the three Slytherins down the hall, trying to figure out what was happening.  
  
As they turned around to see Sirius with the biggest grin on his face anyone had ever seen, Malfoy turned red and started charging. His hair was now a rather nice fuchsia, so Sirius pointed his wand and said "Finis." The colors stopped changing, and the formerly platinum-haired boy now had a very unnatural hue.  
  
"Love the hair, Malfoy!!" Before he could be hexed to high-heaven, Sirius turned and ran.  
  
When he entered the common room out of breath, he sunk to the floor and started laughing, puzzling the entire common room. After he was done, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came over to join them.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask," Hermione shook her head. Not that he was going to wake for someone to ask. Sirius shot into an account of exactly what he had done to Malfoy.  
  
The four dissolved into peals of laughter.  
  
***  
  
Midnight on Friday approached quickly. The boys went up to bed, and once they were sure that Sirius was asleep, they snuck downstairs. Hermione was waiting, curled up in a big red armchair.  
  
"Finally! I was wondering if you were going to come," she looked up from her book. The boys shrugged and sat down. A few minutes later, there was a pop! from the fireplace and the tall figure of Sirius Black stepped out.  
  
After the proper salutations and hugs had been exchanged, Sirius spoke up. "So, what's happening with you all? I'm desperate to hear what's going on in civilization."  
  
Harry smiled, then launched into an explanation of what had been going on.  
  
"Don't forget what Sirius did on Wednesday," Ron added. "He changed Draco's hair to a lovely shade of fuchsia." Sirius smiled.  
  
"This boy sounds quick a bit like me, in my hay-days at Hogwarts." Sirius got a misty look in his eyes. "In fact, I remember giving Lucius Malfoy a nice chartreuse color. He was rather upset about it."  
  
Hermione cut in. "You know, he does seem a lot like you. He looks quite a lot like you." The three guys snickered. "What?"  
  
"Well, Hermione, you've said on quite a few occasions that you think Sirius Felton looks like, and I quote, 'a Muggle movie star.' " Ron said, still laughing. Sirius had a smirk on his face, and Harry looked like he was either going to start laughing out loud, or if he was going to barf because Hermione practically said his godfather was hot.  
  
"Oh, give me a break. I'm serious. You have the same smile, the same eyes, the same laugh..." She trailed off, and her eyes got very wide. "Oh my god."  
  
"Uh, what is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, puzzled. Then he put it all together. "Oh my god."  
  
"Oh my god." Ron had figured it out as well. Only Sirius was left clueless.  
  
"Excuse me? What is going on?" he waved his hand in front of Harry's face. As he did, Hermione rushed up to the boy's dormitories. She returned a few seconds later, dragging a very sleepy and confused Sirius "Felton" down with her.  
  
The older Sirius' eyes got very wide as he saw the young man standing there yawning. "Oh my god."  
  
"What is going on, Hermione? Why did you-" young Sirius stopped talking as he saw the man sitting on the couch down below. "Oh my god."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" the older Sirius asked. He moved closer to his younger self, examining him. He turned back to Ron and Harry. "Well?"  
  
"Sirius, why don't you explain? I'm still kind of confused." Hermione let go of his hand and sat on the couch. Young Sirius sat down and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Ok, here's how it goes." The young man began to tell exactly what had happened, as far as he knew. "Dumbledore still hasn't figured out how I got back here, but he's trying to figure out how to get me back."  
  
"Why in Merlin's name don't I remember doing this?" Older Sirius asked.  
  
"Dumbledore probably did a memory charm on you," Hermione offered. The group sat there in silence, until Ron spoke up.  
  
"Wait a minute- if young Sirius here is Hermione's boyfriend, that means that you," he pointed to the older Sirius, "have dated Hermione. Sort of." Hermione and older Sirius exchanged a glance, then scooted away from each other.  
  
Harry had a very strange look on his face. He seemed like he actually was going to throw up. He was able to hold himself back, however. "Ok, I don't want to think about that ever again. So the question is, what do we do know?"  
  
The silence returned. "Should we tell Dumbledore that we know?" that brought a few murmurs, and then a solid 'no' from the younger Sirius.  
  
"Well, what do we do then? What about all the teachers?"  
  
"It's highly likely that the teachers know already. They would have recognized him," older Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, they do. Remus is always trying hard not to call me Padfoot, and Snape is taking great joy in torturing me," young Sirius sighed.  
  
Hermione snickered. "So that's why he glares death at you every meal."  
  
"I still can't figure out how that slimy git every became a teacher, and I'm a convict on the run." Young Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still trying to comprehend that," Older Sirius said.  
  
"What happened, exactly?" With that, older Sirius launched into a more in- depth explanation of what had happened since his 7th year. Dumbledore had given an abbreviated version. When he finished, there was a very empty silence.  
  
"I still can't believe Peter did that."  
  
"I couldn't either."  
  
"Well, now that we're all caught up, can we figure out what to do?" Hermione spoke up.  
  
"I say we don't tell anyone. Siriusly." The two people (ok, the two versions of the same person) looked at each other and started laughing. Apparently they really were the same person, if they both laughed at the same corny joke.  
  
Once they had recovered, Ron looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Whoa. It's almost 3 AM. You should get going, Sirius."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Harry, Dumbledore said I could use his office?" The boy nodded. "Good. I'll be off then." He transformed into Snuffles and gave a big doggy smile. He walked out of the common room and headed towards the headmaster's office.  
  
He couldn't stand it any longer. Young Sirius changed into his dog form. After bounding around the common room for a minute or two, he changed back. "I've been want to do that forever."  
  
The other three smiled, and they headed up to bed.  
  
***  
  
Three days later, during Potions, Sirius was called for. "The headmaster requests that Sirius Felton come to his office," a messenger said, much to the annoyance of Snape.  
  
"Well, Mr. Felton is in my class right now. Tell the headmaster that he will be down after class ends."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore said you can take it up with him, but he needs Felton now." Sirius smiled up at the highly volatile looking Snape. Sirius waved to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, then walked out of the room.  
  
Not before dropping one of Fillibusters No Heat Fireworks that he had picked up at Zonko's into Malfoy's cauldron, of course. As he turned a corner, he heard the explosion, and smiled. "I love Zonko's."  
  
When he got to Dumbledore's office, he found the headmaster talking to Fawkes quietly.  
  
"You called for me, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Please sit." Sirius did, and Dumbledore followed suit. "We have figured out a way to get you back home. There is a potion to be made. It takes a week to be finished. Then you can go home."  
  
"Really, professor?"  
  
"Yes, really. I trust that no one knows who you are?" The guilty look  
on Sirius's face told  
him otherwise. "So Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger know?  
Alright. Truthfully, I would have expected them to put it together sooner. What made them finally realize who you were?"  
  
"The older Sirius Black, sir. He came on Friday, and they worked it out then."  
  
"Ah. The older Mr. Black knows as well?" Sirius nodded. "You're sure they are the only ones?"  
  
"Yes. I know they wouldn't tell."  
  
"Alright Mr. Black. In a week, you should be home."  
  
***  
  
Ok, here it is......there should only be one more chapter. I might add an epilogue, but if I do, don't expect it anytime soon. I'm leaving for Chicago early Saturday morning, and considering its almost 2:00 on Friday, it will be a while. But as I said, I really want to get this up before OotP, because I hear someone dies that is close to Harry and I hope its not Sirius. If you could do me a favor- R&R, of course, but when you do, don't say anything about OotP? Please? Because it might be a while before I read it, and I don't want to be spoiled. Thank you. :-) 


	6. Don't cry

A/N: This is the last chappy....I think. Here ya go-  
  
***  
  
The week passed too quick for all of them. It was spent talking, joking, and playing a few pranks. Sirius didn't do any homework, and slept in all his classes. Well, all but one. Snape would have taken points off, so he stayed awake in there.  
  
"Do you really have to go, Sirius?" Hermione asked, hugging him.  
  
"Well, yeah. It would screw everything up if I were to stay. You know that Hermione." He hugged her back, resting his chin on her head.  
  
"I know. I just wanted to hear someone else say it." She looked into his eyes, tears welling up in her own.  
  
"Don't cry." He wiped away the tear the dropped down her cheek and lifted her chin up. He softly kissed her.  
  
[What is wrong with me? Why am I kissing him? I'm kissing Harry's godfather!] she stopped analyzing it, however, when Sirius spoke.  
  
"I'll miss you Hermione."  
  
***  
  
The next day was when he was to go back. His three friends walked him to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Sirius shook hands with Harry and Ron. "We'll miss ya, man," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah. Tell my dad I said hi," Harry laughed. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Definitely." He turned to face Hermione, who was standing by a portrait with her arms crossed, eyes wet with tears.  
  
"Hermione." He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. She started crying into his chest.  
  
"Shh. Don't cry." Before he could say anything more, Professor Lupin came out of the gargoyle.  
  
"Sirius. It's time."  
  
Sirius nodded, then turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Goodbye, Hermione." He kissed her forehead, then followed Remus.  
  
"Goodbye, Sirius."  
  
***  
  
Remus and Sirius walked into Dumbledore's office to see Snape stirring a cauldron, looking extremely pleased with himself.  
  
"Everything is ready. Now, when you drink this, I'm going to cast a memory charm on you. Even though I'm sure you'll want to remember what you've learned, it would be extremely detrimental to history if you were to tell anyone. Are you ready?" Dumbledore finished, holding up a goblet full of a thick green liquid.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, then nodded. "Good. Now, Remus, Severus, if you could leave the room? Thank you." The two professors left the office, leaving just Sirius and Dumbledore.  
  
"Drink this." He handed over the cup.  
  
"Wait, professor. Will I be sent back to where I was before? Or will it be a few months later?"  
  
"No, you will be returned to the exact time you were transported. Drink up."  
  
Sirius closed his eyes and swallowed the potion. He felt the room swirling around him, and heard a faint "Obliviate!".  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he was in the empty room again. He checked his watch. 3:00 PM. He jumped up and continued his trek down to the kitchen.  
  
As he did, he saw Lucius Malfoy loitering around a corner, being followed by his goons. A sudden idea popped into his head.  
  
"Colorare subito." Malfoy's hair began changing colors. First it slowly turned a sickening shade of green. But soon after, its started flashing all colors of the rainbow.  
  
Sirius snickered as Malfoy tried to understand what happened. When he saw Sirius, he turned bright red and took out his wand.  
  
Before he could be hexed to high-heaven, Sirius bolted towards the kitchens. But as Malfoy's cronies huffed and puffed to catch up (an effort that was futile, I might add), they could hear Sirius' voice.  
  
"Love the hair, Malfoy!!"  
  
***  
  
Epilouge coming soon! 


	7. The Pied Piper

A/N: I've decided to make an epilouge, so here it is. To all my reviewers- Thank you for reviewing, you've helped me continue writing. To aiwen: ARG!! Darn you!! Well, no, not really, since you DID review, and you liked my story, but you spoiled me!! And About Sirius being pureblooded- I didn't know that at the time.  
  
I'm kinda just flying by the seat of my pants on this, and dontcha kinda think that would hurt? Anyway, sorry if it's not too good.  
  
***  
  
Hermione dropped the copy of "The Daily Prophet" she was holding right into her cereal. "Oh, Damn." Then, gingerly lifting the soggy mess out of her cornflakes, she put it in front of Harry.  
  
"Hermione, why did you just put your soggy newspaper -" he stopped in mid sentence. On the front cover, in huge letters, was the headline "SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT" and underneath a smaller caption. "Convict to be Cleared of Charges"  
  
Harry choked on his toast, then looked up at Hermione. She was biting her lip, smiling. "YES!!"  
  
The hall quieted almost immediately, every face staring at Harry and Hermione, who were doing small jigs by their seats. Ron, puzzled, looked at the paper covering Harry's bacon, and joined them.  
  
Professor McGonnagall started to get up out of her seat. "No, no Minerva. I'll get it." Lupin strided (A/N: Strode?) over to the three teenagers, who were now crying and still jumping around.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Professor!" Hermione grabbed Lupin in a very, VERY tight hug. "Oh, Professor! It's so wonderful!"  
  
Prying her arms off, he asked, "What's so wonderful, Hermione? Why are you all dancing?"  
  
Harry, face glowing, exclaimed, "Sirius is cleared of his charges!" The entire hall quieted again. That, of course, didn't last long. It soon buzzed with chatter about Sirius, and how he could have been cleared, and what was going to happen now.  
  
Lupin's tired face lit up. Harry handed him the paper, and he read it quickly, the dropped it to the floor. "YES!" He pumped his fist into the air, and started up with the jig again. "Let's go find Dumbledore."  
  
He led the three happy teens out dancing, looking very much like the pied piper.  
  
***  
  
"Sugar Quills!"  
  
The gargoyle jumped out of the way and the four people stepped onto the stairway. Knocking happily on the massive door, Lupin called, in a singsong voice, "Oh Professor! Can we speak with you?"  
  
The door opened to show Dumbledore's old, but extremely happy face. His eyes we twinkling, and he mouth was formed into a wide smile.  
  
"I suppose you've heard, then?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh yes, Harry, indeed I have. So has quite a few other people." Dumbledore stepped back to reveal an ecstacic Sirius Black standing in the middle of the office.  
  
"Sirius!!" Forgeting all diginity that they possibly had left, the three teens rushed to the dark haired man and knocked him down in a group hug. Harry and Ron were cheering, and Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably into Sirius's tattered cloak.  
  
Smiling at Dumbledore, Lupin pulled the three off Sirius, who was sputtering on the floor. He pulled him up, brushed him off, and dried off the spot where Hermione's tears had been absorbed.  
  
"Welcome back, Padfoot." He grabbed Sirius in a tight embrace. When they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes, and started laughing. The other four people in the room soon joined in, and presently joined in. In no time at all, the occupants of the office were rolling on the floor, holding their stomachs, laughing at nothing in particular. Dumbledore included.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hey Sirius." Hermione turned around. She was standing out by the lake watching the sunset. It was her last day at Hogwarts.  
  
"Are you alright?" He looked her over. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, and her face was already streaked.  
  
"I'll be fine." She wiped her face, then turned back to the lake. "I'm glad you're back, Sirius."  
  
"So am I. Do you want to talk about it?" He walked in front of her, and tilted her chin up. "I hear that can be helpful."  
  
She started to shake her head, but dissolved into tears instead. He put his arms around her and started stroking her hair.  
  
[What am I doing? He's just been set free after being a convict for 16 years, and I'm crying? I should be happy! Harry has his godfather! What is wrong with me?] She stepped back and wiped her face on the hem of her cloak.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sirius."  
  
He chuckled. "What in god's name would you be sorry for?" He flopped onto the ground, and she followed suit.  
  
Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at him. She knew she was being selfish. She should be happy for him. For Harry. But she wasn't.  
  
"I - I.....I'm sorry for acting this way. F- for wishing...." she trailed off.  
  
"For wishing what, Hermione? You can tell me." He held her chin, and forced her to look at him.  
  
"For wishing you weren't set free!" She wrenched her chin out of his hands and turned her back to him. Sirius sat there, stunned at her answer.  
  
After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Sirius spoke again. "Why did you wish that, Hermione?"  
  
She felt a pain in the pit of her stomach hearing the hurt in his voice. "Because...because then I wouldn't have to be with you so often. I would have an excuse for not talking to you."  
  
Sirius frowned. "Why wouldn't you want to talk to me? Is - is this about the time travel, Hermione?"  
  
She turned slowly to look at him, and nodded. There were tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Sirius."  
  
And with that, Hermione jumped up and ran back toward the castle, leaving Sirius with his own very confused thoughts.  
  
***  
  
"I am sorry to say that two of our Professors have left Hogwarts this year. One, Professor Flitwick, charms extraordinaire. He has decided to settle down for a nice life with his family." Professor Dumbledore was standing, once again, at the high table, making his beginning of the year speech.  
  
"Two, Professor McGonagall, our talented transfigurations teacher. She has also chosen to settle down for a nice calm life. But not to worry- we have two very qualified Professors to replace them. To replace Professor Flitwick-" the hall was listening intently. "Ms. Hermione Granger!." There was applause from everyone who knew Hermione when she was in school. She smiled out at all of them, and gave a small wave.  
  
"And, to replace Professor McGonagall, Mr. Sirius Black!" There was a great hush that spread around the room. Even if it had been more than two years since he was cleared, there was still some apprehension.  
  
When Dumbledore announced Sirius' name, Hermione dropped her goblet. She hadn't been able to see who was teaching in McGonagall's place, because several teachers were in the way and Dumbledore refused to tell her. "I want you to be surprised, Hermione."  
  
Sirius glanced about the Great Hall. He spotted a group of Ravenclaw girls who seemed to be staring intently at him. When he smiled at them, they all giggled and started whispering excitedly.  
  
***  
  
The next day Hermione heard a knock at her office door. "Come in."  
  
The door slowly pushed open to reveal a tall black haired man. "Hermione?" He entered the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Hermione's heart jumped into her throat. What was she going to do? She had purposely avoided this man for two years. And now they were working together. She knew she could't possibly ignore him the entire year.  
  
"Sirius. Hi."  
  
He spoke carefully, not wanting to mess things up. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright. And yourself?" He didn't understand it. She was talking like they had mearly been on vacation, not that they hadn't spoken in two years.  
  
"Fine. Hermione, what's been going on? Why won't you talk to me?" He sat in the chair in front of her desk. She sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Sirius. I've been trying to sort out some - some things." She sighed again, and sat on the edge of her desk. "I'm not sure if even now I've figured it all out."  
  
He watched her intently, her expressions, how she was moving her hands nervously. When she looked up, seeing his dark eyes boring into her, she could feel a breakdown coming on. Determined not to let that happen, she looked down again.  
  
"But I think I've figured one thing out. I-" she gulped, "I want to be with you, Sirius." His mouth dropped open, his eyes wide. [Did she just say that?]  
  
"Me?" she looked up at him, and nodded.  
  
"You."  
  
And, to Hermione's surprise, he smiled. "Well, then we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?"  
  
And in one swift motion, he crossed the room and enveloped her in a heart- stopping kiss. Finally releasing her, he flopped down into Hermione's chair. She on his lap and intwined her fingers with his.  
  
"I'm glad you're back, Sirius."  
  
"So am I, Hermione. So am I."  
  
***  
  
VIOLA!! Done! I'm not putting in anymore. I'm stopping myself, or else I'll keep adding and I'll never get out of this story.  
  
Now, let's hear one big "AWWW" as everyone is relieved that poor Hermione isn't left alone. This part wasn't originally planned, but as most people wanted it, I made it. I'm nothing if not flexible. So here is your nice fluffy ending.  
  
And I wish to express my outrage at JK Rowling, for killing off my favorite character. *grumble grumble* She messed up the entire Harry Potter fanfic universe.  
  
RIP Padfoot. 


End file.
